


All you had to do was ask

by MythsAndMythos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Lunael, M/M, officer luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythsAndMythos/pseuds/MythsAndMythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knows criminals and police officers shouldn't interact outside of their usual gun filled confrontations, but he just can't stop himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you had to do was ask

Michael sidled up to the bar and ordered himself a beer, scratching at the beanie covering his curls and readjusting his leather jacket. Hands in his jean pockets, he scanned the tables in search of his target. He took his beer from the bartender and sipped it, staring over the rim of the glass at the rest of the patrons. The distinctive laugh from his right caused Michael to snap his head to stare at the corner where a man in flannel was cackling with his friends. Officer Miles Luna. Off the clock Officer Luna. 

Michael casually strolled over to stand near the group, leaning on the table next to them. From this location he could overhear their discussion while pretending to be absorbed with the blasting music or shit on his phone. 

Miles was a constant stream of words, barely stopping to breathe or take a sip of his drink before launching back into whatever convoluted story he was trying to tell. Michael smiled in amusement as he listened to the officer spin a story to his friends about the latest gossip surrounding the Fake AH Crew. 

The story in question was from their last heist, when there was a particularly bad fuck up that they had managed to spin into looking like part of the plan. Of course Miles had been there. Of course Michael had noticed him. In fact the massive explosion, which was far larger than it should have been and goddamn it Gavin give me the schematics of the area next time or I’ll blow you up instead, had been directed by Michael to avoid the gathering gaggle of cops. Or at least one specific cop, he didn’t much care what happened to the rest of them.

From the corner, Michael watched as Miles finished his drink and excused himself from his friends to get another. On his way back Michael made his move, walking into the man’s path causing him to spill his beer everywhere.

“Shit!” They both exclaimed at the same time, Miles looking down to see just how covered he was in the beer. 

“Sorry dude,” Michael said, looking at how the liquid soaked through the flannel the other man was wearing. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, totally my fault.”

Miles looked up and tried to smile at Michael and laugh it off. “It’s no problem dude, not like you walked into me on purpose.’

Michael suppressed his smirk and reached out to lay a hand on Miles shoulder. “Still, let me buy you another fucking drink to replace the one you’re covered in.”

It looked like Miles was about to refuse so Michael gave him a stern look which seemed to change the cop’s mind. The two walked together back to the bar and Michael waved the bartender over, ordering exactly what Miles had been carrying without asking the man what it had been. Michael had been watching him long enough to know just what drinks the man preferred. 

“Woah how’d you know what I’d ordered?” Miles exclaimed with a happy grin and laugh.

Michael absorbed the man’s laughter and found himself swept away in the excitement radiating off of Miles. 

“Lucky guess,” he replied, brushing off his mysterious knowledge of the other man. 

“I’m Miles, by the way.” Miles said, extending his arm that wasn’t holding a beer for a handshake.

Michael grasped the other man’s larger hand with a firm grip, “Michael.”

“Well Michael, thanks for the drink.”

Michael suppressed a shiver at hearing the man say his name and searched for a reason to keep him there. 

“Are you sure you’re ok wearing those clothes for the rest of the night?”

“Why, you trying to get me out of them?” Miles shot a wink at the shorter man and laughed at the stuttering response he got. “Don’t worry dude, I’ve been covered in worse.”

Michael could feel his face burning with a blush, this was not how this conversation was supposed to go. He was supposed to be the one flirting Miles into a stuttering fool. Before Michael could respond, he felt someone shove him and he tripped into Miles arms, spilling the second beer all over the man. 

“Hey asshole,” Michael yelled, the rage he was so well known for rising as he turned to face whoever pushed him. “Watch it!”

The man Michael found himself in front of was easily twice his size and clearly one of those people who took pride in looking like they lived at the gym. Michael was sure he could take him, that is, if he wasn’t currently trying to seduce a police officer and keep his Fake AH membership a secret. 

A flash of color was the only warning he got before he found himself crouched on the ground, split lip bleeding into his hand and a bruise forming on his jaw. The big guy looked like he had been waiting for a fight, and was already crouching into a fighting stance before Michael’s vision of him was cut off. 

“Alright alright, cool it.” Miles announced, standing between the two. He had his arms extended and was facing the bruiser, clearly intending to protect Michael, who almost snorted at the absurd prospect. From his position on the ground Michael could easily topple the beast and beat his fucking face in before the guy got another lucky shot, but Miles didn’t need to know that.

When the man didn’t look like he was going to back down, Miles fished something out of his pocket and held it up to show the man. “LSPD, back off or you’re coming with me.”

Those four letters seemed to break the man out of any hotheaded comments or actions and he quickly backpedaled, retreating across the bar with his friends.

Once the aggressive group of meatheads was a safe distance away, Miles crouched down and gingerly cupped Michael’s face in his hands. 

“Shit, he got you good, I should take him into the station anyway.” Miles started rambling, looking at the blood oozing out of the cut on Michael’s lip.

Michael tried to grin, which only caused his lip to split further and more blood to pour down his chin. “Looks like I owe you yet another beer.”

Miles let out a weak laugh at Michael’s attempt at humor before falling back into serious cop mode. “Stop trying to be funny, you’re gonna be sporting a pretty big bruise tomorrow. Now’s probably a good time to tell you I’m part of the LSPD.”

“No way!” Michael exclaimed in sarcastic surprise. “I never would have guessed, what with how you jumped heroically into the fight, waving your badge around and shit.”

Miles stood and reached down to grab Michael’s arm to lift him up. “Let’s get you cleaned up, are you alright coming with me? Because I have a first aid kit at home and I figure that’s better than a hospital visit. Unless you’d rather go to a hospital. Which is, you know, fine with me seeing as we just met and all you know about me is I’m a cop and pretty shitty about holding onto a beer…”

Michael watched in amusement as the man rambled himself into a state of breathlessness before cutting him off. “You’re place is fine, I’m sure you’ll take good care of me mister police man.”

Miles nodded and led Michael to the door before stopping and looking back at the table his friends were still gathered around. “Shit, I’ve got to let them know I’m leaving. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Nodding at his retreating back, Michael watched as Miles cut through the crowd to talk to his friends. In the meantime, he found the brute who had decked him a few feet away and prowled over, letting the innocent façade fall. 

“Hey dickweed,” He hissed, coming to the man’s shoulder. “Consider yourself lucky tonight.”

The guy looked up aggressively at Michael and sneered, “Who the fuck are you to threaten me? You’re lucky that cop was here to get you out alive.”

Michael twisted his face into a wicked grin, made more intimidating by the blood still covering his face. He placed a card on the table and backed away to return to the door, leaving the brute with a parting message, “I’ll be seeing you around.”

The guy picked up the card and flipped it over before paling dramatically. The card was a simple back design with a spray painted green duck in a segmented circle, the infamous tag of the Fake AH Crew. He snapped his head up to find Michael, who made eye contact long enough to give his best Mogar snarl before turning back to Miles who was approaching the door.

“Hey, sorry,” Miles said, shrugging a coat on and pushing open the door for Michael. “Kerry wanted the whole explanation for why I was ditching and Kyle was holding my coat hostage until I answered.”

“It’s fine,” Michael dismissed, scanning the area for Miles’ car. “Where’d you park?”

Miles led them to his car and opened the door for Michael before getting into the driver’s side himself. “Here, I grabbed some napkins for you to try and put pressure on the bleeding. I live like five minutes away so we should be able to get ice on it soon.”

Michael nodded along and rested his head on the window, playing up the pain and exhaustion. After all, no one expects a gang member to go down with one punch, and he would like to stay under the cop’s radar as long as possible. 

They reached Miles’ apartment quickly, and Michael was subsequently herded into the bathroom and positioned on the toilet while Miles went to get the first aid kit from the kitchen.

“Alright,” Miles started digging through the first aid kit. “So I may have bent the truth a little. I honestly have no idea what to do for this except clean it up and put some ice on to reduce swelling.”

Michael looked at man sitting on the floor, covered in drying beer and surrounded by the contents of the first aid kit, before he started laughing. “Dude, you look so confused.”

Miles seemed to calm down with the appearance of Michael’s good humor. He reached up to cup Michael’s jaw tenderly and Michael dropped the napkins he had been using to mop up the blood. “It looks like it’s mostly finished bleeding.” 

Miles reached up to grab a washcloth from the counter and ran it under the tap for a minute. “I’m just going to try and clean you up a little.”

He leaned back into Michael’s space and started dabbing at the blood on his chin. Michael watched with sharp eyes as Miles’ full attention was on his lips. Once enough blood was cleared away, he reached up to grab Miles’ hand and pull the washcloth slowly away from his face.

Miles looked up at Michael, making eye contact and finally realizing how close they were. Before he could lean away, Michael pushed forward with a fire in his eyes and captured Miles’ lips in a tentative kiss. 

Michael hovered for a moment waiting for Miles to respond. Just when he was about to pull away, Miles surged forward, blowing away the hesitancy and dragging Michael into a frenzied kiss. 

The taste of blood flowed between the two as Michael’s split lip made itself known, but Michael wouldn’t let Miles pull away to inspect it. Instead, he pulled the beer soaked flannel off of Miles’s shoulders and slid his hands into Miles’ hair. 

For his part, Miles had his arms snaked around Michael’s waist inside his leather jacket and was focused on pulling him closer. 

Seeming to realize he was still perched on the toilet in a bathroom, Michael pulled away enough to pant into Miles mouth, “Bedroom?”

Miles nodded eagerly before pulling Michael up and out the room. The two made it down the hallway and into Miles bedroom, Michael’s jacket and shoes missing and Miles down to just his jeans. 

Miles tossed Michael onto the bed before shucking his jeans and crawling up to join him.

Michael let out his best shit eating grin and dragged his gaze slowly down the man’s body, hungrily taking in the form of the man he had been obsessing over. “If you liked it rough, all you had to do was ask.” He said while rolling over to straddle the man and stripping his own shirt off.

Michael knew he had an impressive physique, and Miles reaction only served to enforce that knowledge. The man below him raised his hands to run across his collar bones before tracing down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. 

“I can’t be the only one with no pants,” he grinned, popping the button on Michael’s jeans and grabbing his waist with a grip that burned Michael with the intensity.

Michael shimmied out of the constrictive pants, discarding both his jeans and boxers before climbing back on Miles. “You taking yours off or what?”

He didn’t wait for a response before grabbing the waistband of Miles’ boxers and pulling them down, letting Miles kick them off into the far corner of the room. 

From their position, Michael was able to grand his dick along the entire length of Miles’. Both men let out loud groans and Michael bent down to capture Miles in another kiss. 

Suddenly his beanie was gone, and Michael felt Miles’ hands fisted in his curls and dragging him deeper into the filthy kiss. Far from being distracted, Michael started a steady rhythm grinding against Miles and relishing in the noises coming from the man’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Michael.” Miles stuttered, breathless and panting.

Chuckling softly, Michael grinned. “Yeah?”

Miles seemed to take Michael’s composure as a challenge because the next thing Michael knew he was on his back with Miles looming above him and a hot hand larger than his own gripping his dick. 

“Shit,” Michael hissed, clawing at Miles back in search of something to hold onto. “Miles, fuck, fuck me.”

“You be okay with that?” Miles asked, already fishing through his side table and emerging with a half empty bottle of lube and a condom. 

Michael reached up to bring Miles into a sloppy kiss before pulling back to meet Miles gaze and nodding intently. “Yeah man, anything, please.”

Miles nodded, slicking up a finger and trailing down Michael’s chest. When he reached Michael’s ass he pressed in slowly, drawing Michael into a searing kiss and giving him time to adjust. 

With one finger in, Michael’s breath was stuttering in the kiss but he was moving with Miles’ movements. “Fuck. Miles. More.”

Miles nodded and began pressing a second finger in, watching in wonder as Michael threw his head back and let out cries of pleasure. Miles took the opportunity to press kisses softly along the bruises on Michael’s jaw from the punch earlier in the night and down his lean throat, finding a spot on his collar bone to suck and mark as his own. 

Michael groaned at the feel of Miles biting across his collar bone and reveled in the fact that the marks would be there in the morning. The crew was definitely going to ask about them but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Miles, I’m ready. Come on.” Michael whined, squirming in anticipation.

Instead of responding, Miles just pressed a third finger in and continued to nibble his way across Michael’s collar bones. 

“I want you nice and prepared to take me,” Miles mumbled into his skin. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Michael let out a frustrated sigh but couldn’t keep up the false anger when he was physically pulled into a kiss and Miles began pumping his fingers, skimming the edges of Michael’s prostate and causing the smaller man to groan. 

“Please, Miles.” Michael gasped, ready to explode with anticipation. “Fuck me.”

“Okay, yeah, okay.” Miles breathed, pulling his fingers out and rolling on the condom. 

He hovered for a moment, hands on Michael’s waist and Michael made the executive decision to remain on his back. “I want to see you.” He said, watching as Miles relaxed with the decision being taken away from him and nodded eagerly. 

Miles sank into him slowly, and Michael whined out incomprehensible sounds and was swept away in the mix of pleasure and pain he felt as Miles bottomed out. 

Miles stopped to catch his breath and let Michael get comfortable, but Michael started rolling his hips almost immediately, driving the breath from his body and enjoying the burn.

“Shit Michael, you can slow down.”

Michael just shook his head, moving faster and urging Miles to begin thrusting. “Move, goddamn it.”

Miles just shook his head at the other man’s antics and started moving, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace. Soon the two were moving together in sync, Miles’ bed squeaking and Michael crying out eager noises. 

“Fuck Michael, you’re so good.” Miles panted into the crease of Michael’s neck, licking a stripe up to his ear.

Michael shivered at the praise, clenching down on Miles and throwing his arms up to encircle the man’s neck.

Taking note of the reaction, Miles reached down and began pumping Michael’s dick while whispering complements and encouragement into his ear.

“Shit you’re so tight, so good for me. What will I do without you? I’ll never be able to jerk off again without imagining you, spread out before me and eager for it.” Michael whined and started thrusting into Miles hand while taking what Miles would give him.

“Come on Michael, come for me.” Miles whispered huskily into Michael’s ear.

With that Michael exploded, clenching around Miles and thrusting into his hand as he came, crying out Miles’ name and clinging to his back hard enough to leave pinpricks of blood behind.

Miles was quick to follow, getting two more thrusts in before burying himself deep in Michael and coming himself. 

When he was finished Miles pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trashcan beside the bed. 

He reached over and pulled Michael into a sweaty embrace, pulling the sheet up to cover them and tangling their legs together. 

“So we didn’t really take care of your injury now did we?” Miles broke the silence after a few minutes.

Michael smiled into his chest and shook his head. “No. But I do feel much better now.”

Miles laughed infectiously and soon they were both giggling in the afterglow. 

“Will you be here in the morning?” Miles asked seriously, “Because I make a mean omelet.”

The hesitation before Michael’s response was answer enough. “I have to leave early in the morning, work stuff.”

Miles hummed, acknowledging the answer. “I never did ask you what you do for a living.”

“What is this, twenty questions?” Michael deflected before stretching up to press a soft kiss to Miles’ lips. “Go to sleep, I’m exhausted.”

Miles accepted that and the two settled down, curling into each other and immediately dropping off into a heavy slumber. 

The next morning Miles woke to an empty bed. He stumbled to the bathroom to take a piss and found a note folded on the bloody washcloth from the night before. 

“Sorry I had to run, and sorry about the washcloth. I’ll see you around. –Michael”

 

A week later, Michael found himself running for his life, sirens blaring in the background and the heat of and explosion burning through him. The Fake AH was hitting the bank and like usual, shit went down. Michael’s explosion was just right, and now he was fleeing and drawing cop attention while the rest of the crew got the cash.

He took a sharp right down an alleyway and slowed, figuring the cops had been doubled back to focus on the crew still in the bank.

He hunched over, catching his breath and listening to the chatter in his earpiece as the crew laughed and shouted at each other and the cops while bagging the cash. 

Suddenly Michael found his face smashed against the concrete wall, mask cracking with the force of the blow and earpiece dislodging to fall on the pavement. 

Michael sneered into the wall and snarled out, “If you liked it rough, all you had to do was ask.”

The firm hands on him tightened for a moment before he was spun around and pressed against the wall, mask discarded on the pavement.

Michael looked up at the face of his attacker, planning how to take him down and keep him from talking, but he found himself facing the shocked eyes of one Miles Luna.

“Michael?” He hissed in confusion. “What the fuck?”

Worried but not about to show it, Michael just grinned and shrugged. “Hey babe, how’ve you been?”

Miles stepped away, thrown by the nonchalance of Michael’s actions, and started threading his fingers through his hair. “What the actual fuck man. You’re Mogar? Demolition expert of the Fake AH? One of the top 10 most wanted felons in the state? What was I, some kind of dare for you, did you get a kick out of tricking poor officer Luna?”

Michael sobered at the amount of hurt he could hear in the officer’s voice. “No, Miles no! Just listen to me for a second would you?”

At the sincerity in his voice, Miles stopped his pacing and started warily at the criminal in front of him. 

Michael let out a breath before beginning, “It wasn’t an accident, me bumping into you. I’ve been watching you for a while.” Miles’ face shuttered, blocking out emotion and transforming into Officer Luna, and it hurt Michael to see him so closed off.

“I’ve been watching you because I’m obsessed with you. I don’t know why, but everything about you draws me in. I’ve watched you at our heists, monitored your cases, fuck I even hacked the system to watch you at your desk in the precinct. Every action I take in a heist is carefully crafted to keep you safe.”

As the words spilled out of Michael’s mouth, Miles came back to himself, dropping the cop persona. 

“Michael,” Miles started, for once not the one anxiously rambling to fill the silence. “What do you want from me?”

Michael looked desperately at the man before him. “I don’t know.” He whispered, and those words completely deflated Miles. 

“I can’t just turn my back on everything, Michael.” Miles said. “I’m a cop, I uphold the law.”

Michael nodded, resigning himself to losing the one thing outside the crew he had grown attached to. 

“That being said, I had probably one of the best nights of my life with you and I don’t want to lose you.” 

At those words Michael allowed hope to grow inside him, “So what do you want to do?”

Miles shook his head and looked up at the sky, listening to the sounds of police sirens and gun shots. Meeting Michael’s gaze he let out a lopsided smile and shrugged, “We make it work.”

Michael grinned and finally bridged the gap between them, reaching out to grab Miles’ hand. He bent down to pick up the earpiece which had fallen out and came back to the chatter of his crew, who were now searching for him to get out.

“Hey guys,” He said, interrupting Gavin’s squawking that they needed to find him. “I ditched the cops, I’ll meet you at the safe house.”

At the affirmative from the others he pulled the ear piece out and tucked it into his jacket. 

“I’ve gotta go babe,” He smirked, pressing a quick kiss to Miles’ lips. “Places to go, people to see, stolen money to count. Make me dinner at 7?”

Miles chuckled and shook his head at the strangeness of the situation, “I’ll be sure to pick up the best Chinese takeout I can find, you already know where I live so I guess I’ll see you there.”

With one last grin Michael snatched his mask and ran out of the alley, knocking a passing motorcyclist off their bike. He revved the engine and threw a jaunty wave to Miles as he sped away, content with knowing he hadn’t totally blown his chances with the officer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, come visit me at mythsandmythos.tumblr.com if you want to chat


End file.
